8th grade: It Took Him Long Enough!
by yisiizzy
Summary: They're already thirteen, and he's BARELY starting to notice her. Poor, sweet, oblivious Phineas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It is I, phinbellaforevs, reincarnated! I needed to get a new account, because:**

**1: I lost the password. / 2: I got a new email, and wanted a new account.**

**But don't worry, my fave fanfic will be included on here!(soon:P) So enjoy this fanfic about my situation that I'm currently in(actually more like most of what I'm in, and what I WANT to be in) but don't worry, there's a happy ending to this one!**

* * *

Isabella's POV

8th grade was amazing. I mean like, the best year of my life. I mean, sure there were some parts of it I wish never could have happened, but, you know. It all turned out fine in the end.

It's the morning on first day of school, and I'm a bit sleep deprived from not sleeping at all last night, due to an overactive mind, but it benefited me by allowing me to straighten my hair and wash my face. Ferb called me last night and invited me to come over. I basically wolfed down my cereal, picked up my bag and ran out the door.

In a Mexican-Jewish family, that isn't a smart thing to do.

"ISABELLA GARCIA-SHAPIRO, SI NO VUELVES AQUI Y DECIR ADIOS VOY A IR Y DAR UN GULPA EN LA ESPALDA CON UNA CORREA," her mother shouted.

And there you go. My mom isn't that bad. She's just not very good with me just leaving without saying goodbye. And there are consequences for doing so…..

I rush back and give my mom a kiss, say bye, and rush off across the street, holding on to the bow that's about to fly off my head. I burst through the gate, and give a breathless,

"Hey Phineas, Whatcha Doin'?"

* * *

Phineas' POV

I woke up this morning with high hopes, high spirits, and high expectations.

I wasn't disappointed.

I got up, quickly combed my hair, put on my clothes, picked up my already- prepared back pack, and ran out my bedroom door. I picked up Perry, who was sleeping right before the stairs drop, and slid down the rail. I landed on my feet, threw my backpack on the counter and sat where Mom had already made a wonderful breakfast with French toast, eggs(sunny side up, if I may add) and bacon. Ferb was already chowing down on his meal, but he somehow made it look sophisticated and polite. How do you make stuffing a piece of bacon in your mouth look polite?

That's Ferb for you.

I decided to spark a conversation.

"So, you ready for school? I mean, you're going to have to go whether you are or not, but still, are you ready to go? I am, because we get to see everyone again, including Isa-"

"Isabella? Is there a reason why you've singled her out?" Ferb said. That was unexpected, seeing as he rarely ever talks, much less interrupts me.

Why did I single her out, though?

"Um….I don't know?" I said.

"Hmm. Well, you don't have to worry about seeing her; she came back from visiting her relatives just last night, and I asked her to come and meet up with us this morning."

"Oh, awesome!" I say loudly. "Umm…..I'm done with breakfast now. See you in the backyard bro!" I rush out to the tree that's in our backyard and plop down my bag. I feel so weird now that Isabella's name is mentioned. The whole summer she's been gone, and sure, we did awesome things, but it just wasn't the same without hearing her ask "Whatcha Doin?" or having her there to help us out when we could've used an extra hand. I also missed having her next to me, supporting me, helping me, being there for me…..

Whoa.

I decided to sit down and pull out some paper to make some blueprints of something we could do after school. As I sketching, I can't help but think of how Isabella might not look like herself when I see her again. Hopefully her personality is still intact, but I wonder if I'll be able to recognize her-

The gate of the backyard suddenly bursts open, and I hear the words that jumpstarted my whole day. The ones I've been yearning to hear all summer.

"Hey Phineas, Whatcha Doin'?

* * *

Isabella POV

His reaction was more than I could ever have dreamed to be.

As soon as he heard my voice, he snapped up, dropped everything, and shouted, "Isabella!" and hugged me, and wouldn't let go. I was in shock for a bit, but I returned the hug with blushing cheeks and a smile. He lets go, and starts to talk.

"Oh, Isabella, it's great to see you-" He started to say. But then his eyes grew big, and he just stared at me. For like, a very long time. I couldn't help but blush. Did I look bad? Was I not what he expected?

"Whoa. You got…curves. And beautiful hair." He finally said.

Wait a minute…..

Did Phineas Flynn, the oblivious boy I've known my entire life…..

Just notice something about me?

* * *

_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!This was so awesome to make\^.^/ Don't worry reader, there shall be a CHAPTER 2! But maybe in a while, I got school-_- until then! Peace! ~TotalPhinbellaAddict~  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I've been kind of busy, but I haven't been gone that long! Now, enjoy!**

**(P.S. I used notepad to type this, so I'm going to edit this once it gets uploaded^.^**)

* * *

Isabella's POV

"Umm...Thanks! It's kind of been a long summer not seeing all of my friends, and...wow, you've changed so much!" I replied.

Seriously, it's like Phineas gained muscles, and grew taller than me. He's only taller than me by what seems to be an inch, but seriously, he wasn't small, scrawny Phineas. He was turning into a cute teenage boy.

Oh, heaven help me, I'm gonna die of cuteness overload.

* * *

Phineas POV

"Really?" I said, suddenly self conscience. "My mom says I grew a bit, but I don't think I've changed that much..."

Isabella giggled.

"No, it's a good change! Oh hey, where's Ferb?"

"Right here, Isabella," A voice said suddenly and directly behind me.

I jumped and turned around to see my brother standing behind me. How long has he been there? It's hard to tell, seeing how quiet it is.

"Ferb!" Isabella said. She smiled and they both hugged each other.

Why does he have to hug her? Their just friends, they could just say hi. It's not like he wants to go out with her or anything, he doesn't have to dramatically greet her. Sheesh.

"Ahem." I say, and cover my mouth in surprise. What am I thinking? They're just friends. What is going on with me?

Both Ferb and Isabella look at me. They let go, and Ferb look like he's stifling laugh. What's so funny?

"Someone's a bit overprotective, don't you think?" Isabella said smiling with one eyebrow up.

I laugh nervously and start to scratch my ear.

"No! You know, just umm...yeah."

Oh dear, I think I just did what Candace would say, "screwed up publicly and badly".

* * *

Isabella's POV

After saying that, I instantly regretted it.

He started to stutter over his words and acted very embarrassed. I didn't mean to embarrass him! All I was doing was making a comment on how protective he was of me!

Oh my gosh, HE WAS PROTECTIVE OF ME.

Ok, calm down Isabella, a lot of guy friends protect their other friends because they consider them siblings. Nothing to get worked up about. Oh gosh, I just want to go to school and see my Fireside Gi-

"Oh my gosh, school!" I whipped out my iPhone and checked the time. Above the picture of Pinky in a taco costume it said, "7:55 a.m."

"School starts in ten minutes!" I shouted. Phineas instantly picked up his things and turned to Ferb and I.

"All right, so calculating the amount of miles it is from the driveway to there, and estimating the weight of all of us together..." He turned to Ferb.

"Get out last Monday's project. It's time to see if the repair time has paid off."

* * *

Phineas's POV

As soon as Isabella started to panic, I began to develop a plan.

"All right, so calculating the amount of miles it is from the driveway to there, and estimating the weight of all of us together..." I turned to Ferb.

"Get out last Monday's project. It's time to see if the repair time has paid off."

Ferb and I immediately ran to the garage, with Isabella trailing close behind. I turned to see her, and she had a smile on her face, and a look of curiosity.

"So," Isabella said once we got to the garage, a bit out of breath. "What do we have here?"

I smiled, feeling satisfied with the awe in her voice. I turn to face the go-cart Ferb and I rigged up. It was half- orange, half-green, and was built to support two electric-powered rocket engines, three-foot wheels, and a personal ice-cream sundae maker in the back.

Hey, it was hot that day, why not?

"So, you ready to go?" I say coolly, as I walk over, and toss Isabella a purple and pink helmet I made for her just in case she ever was gonna ride this.

Isabella caught the helmet, and looked at the go cart.

"But Phineas, there's only two seats." She said, cautiously and a bit confused.

I gave her a smirk and nodded at Ferb. He pushed a button on the remote he just grabbed from a shelf, and the go cart instantly shifted. The bars shifted inside of the engines, and added a bit more design to the end. The rocket engines split and went to two separate machines. The ice cream sundae machine folded to a smaller size and went to the front of both machines. I stepped back and look at Isabella's impressed face as we all see two motorcycles, orange and green, in front of us.

"Not bad." She finally says. She looks at her watch. "Phineas, we only have three minutes!"

I snapped out of my cockiness and Ferb and I put on our helmets and hopped on to our motorcycles.

"Phineas, aren't you a little too young to be riding motorcycles?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, yes I am. But this is an exception. They're remote-controlled with eye analysis inside of the helmet's sun-proofed glass. So it's like riding a bike, and a toy at the same time, so the city approved. Now put on your helmet, and hop on! You don't want to miss your first day of school, do you?" I said.

She look like she was going to burst with excitement. She put on her helmet, and hopped on the bike behind me.

"Let's do this." She said. She wrapped her arms around me, and I felt tingly all of a sudden. She felt so warm, and so perfect...

No time to waste. It's time to seize the day.

* * *

**So, waddya think? Listen, I kinda rushed this, and I still need to do homework, and only have 3 hours until i go to be, so just be happy I remembered:P**

**Don't be afraid to give reviews, and I wouldn't mind requests for what to have referenced in here...:)**

**Salutations!**

**~TotalPhinbellaAddict~**


End file.
